La magia y las ventajas del siglo XXI
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, tal como pasa en el mundo moderno muggle, los magos usaran nuestra tecnología? La magia mezclada con Facebook, teléfonos, correos electrónicos no puede ser tan mala ¿o sí?. Personajes varios. Drabbles independientes.
1. Estudiantes

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de J. K Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Esto es en parte un AU donde la tecnología forma parte de Hogwarts. No cambié la perspectiva del mundo que nos dio Rowling, solamente le agregué wifi al asunto. No encontrarán nada extravagante, ni cosas fuera del ámbito que se lo conoce y traté de ser lo más canon posible con las personalidades de los personajes. Simplemente escribí un "que hubiera pasado si los magos usaran las mismas cosas que nosotros sin cambiar sus costumbres". En su mayoría traté de poner humor, no todos como ya verán. Nada más. Eso sí, ships y/o insinuaciones son a mí gusto.

Drabbles independientes -algunos- divididos en categorías según se trate el personaje: Estudiantes, miembros de la Orden del Fénix y Mortífagos.

Esperando que no se les desconecte el módem y puedan disfrutar, los dejo sin más con esta locura que salió una tarde de marzo con una grandísima amiga a la que va dedicado este fic y a la que no diré más cosas de las que ya sabe. Que son muchas y muy lindas. Te adoro, pequeña.

Sin más, arrivederci.

* * *

**Estudiantes**.

* * *

**_Draco Malfoy_**

San Potter. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tuviera más amigos que él? ¿En que universo? ¡El amigo de los sangre sucias y traidores! Como esa Granger y el pelirrojo Weasley. ¿Alguien había visto el patético aparato que usaba el pelo de zanahoria? ¡Era de la época de la Santa inquisición, más o menos!

Draco Malfoy volvió a abrir su cuenta de facebook. Pansy había vuelto a firmarle el muro con un corazoncito. Hizo una mueca. Últimamente había comenzado a sospechar que Parkinson comenzaba a sentirse atraída por por él aunque desde ya no era mutuo. No le gustaba, o no todavía, porque aunque fuera guapa tenía otras cosas en la mente que la falda de las chicas.

—A veces pienso que estás un poco obsesionado con Potter —le dijo ella un tarde en que él no aceptó su invitación de ir con ella al Lago.

—¡Claro que no! —bramó Draco yéndose de allí.

Pero sí lo estaba. Potter de acá, Potter de allá. Que si Potter había publicado algo, que si Potter había sido elogiado por atrapar la Snitch, que si Potter había cambiado su portada o que si Potter usaba calzoncillos negros.

Sacó su teléfono móvil táctil y de última generación del bolsillo de su túnica y deslizó su fino dedo para abrir la aplicación que él quería. Harry no lo había aceptado como amigo en Facebook -así como tampoco había aceptado ser su amigo en primer año - por lo cual para ver las cosas de su enemigo había tenido que crearse un perfil falso. Merlín sabía las horas que había gastado por las noches mirando las cosas que publicaba el Gryffindor.

Pansy Parkinson no había sido la única que pensaba que lo de Draco ya había sobrepasado el límite de la obsesión. Algún malpensado creería hasta que el rubio podría estar enamorado del otro. Pero no… Por supuesto que no.

—Un día me dirás que lo amas —bromeó Nott con una sonora carcajada que se vio aplacada por un hechizo que le lanzó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

No, Draco jamás se fijaría en San Potter. Nunca.

Esa noche, como para que cualquiera le dé la razón a Nott, bajo las mantas de su cama, volvió a mirar el de perfil de Harry.

* * *

**_Harry Potter_**

—¿Otra vez, Harry?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras volvía a concentrarse en la tarea de Astronomía y Ron trataba de copiársela sin mucho éxito aparente porque la mirada furiosa que ella le dirigió hizo que el pelirrojo se apartara.

—Planea algo… estoy seguro. Debería investigar.

—No creo que pueda planear nada, Harry —contestó esta vez su mejor amigo, dejando de lado su pluma.

—Ya sabes de quién es hijo, veo perfectamente normal que pretenda hacer algo. ¡Es un Malfoy!

—Harry, ¡ya basta! ¡Eres compulsivo cuando de Malfoy se trata! —intervino de nuevo Hermione, golpeando al mismo tiempo la mano de Ron que intentaba arrebatarle la hoja —¡Ronald!

—Claro que no, claro que no.

Pero, como con el rubio pasaba, sí lo era. Draco lo obsesionaba. Creía frecuentemente que ocultaba algo y debía averiguar qué era. Siempre que lo veía andaba con su afilada nariz metida en la pantalla de su Iphone y nadie que tuviera nada que ocultar pasaría tanto tiempo así. Seguro se mensajeaba con algún mortífago o con el propio Voldemort. Y eso lo llevaba a revisar el perfil del Slytherin con mayor frecuencia del que una persona normal haría. Luna Lovegood había dicho que parecía una de sus compañeras que revisaba el perfil del chico que le gustaba a cada rato. Harry no había sabido que responderle así que simplemente se lo negó porque no estaba dispuesto a ser comparado con una niña enamorada. No era así. No.

—averiguaré qué trama, con o sin ayuda de ustedes —dijo Harry —y si es solo mejor, así no los involucro.

Hermione suspiró, conocía a su mejor amigo más de lo que él creía. ¿Justamente Malfoy?

—Ay, Harry…

* * *

**_Cedric Diggory_**

En la oscuridad del pasillo del cuarto piso Cedric estaba besándose con alguien. Oh, Merlín sabía que lo quería. Los últimos tiempos se había vuelto un obsesivo compulsivo, debía admitirlo y era verdad que la tensión iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

La cosa había comenzado con un simple "Me gusta" en su comentario. Cedric era un muchacho popular dentro y fuera de Hogwarts y la red social lo demostraba. La mayoría eran chicas que trataban de seducirlo a toda costa y llenaban su muro de frases cursi o fotos de corazones y ositos para demostrarle su amor. No importaba qué idiotez publicara los _likes _no tardaban en multiplicarse en poco minutos. Y Cedric que no era un muchacho banal, ni mucho menos, encontraba eso un tanto molesto.

Hasta que le llegó una nueva solicitud. Sabía quién era, por supuesto. El primer like de su nueva amistad fue cuando Cedric publicó que su trabajo de Pociones había recibido un extraordinario en Pociones -porque no era Snape un tipo que se destacara por su bondad a la hora de calificar-. Todo comenzó ahí, todo.

Meses hablando en su mayoría por vía virtual. Algunas pocas cara a cara. Pero bastaba para que todo se fuese puliendo hasta llegar al momento donde estaban ahora. Porque Cedric podía verse rodeado de muchas personas pero apreciar, apreciaba solamente a las que valía la pena. Lo mismo pasaba con su amistad. Bueno… "amistad".

¿Cómo disimular lo indisimulable?. Cedric tomó al toro por los cuernos y citó a su contacto al cuarto piso. Su condición de prefecto le daba ciertas libertades y quien estuviera con un prefecto no corría riesgo de ser pillado por otro y castigado por andar fuera del horario permitido.

Cedric lo protegería, claro que sí, pero eso se lo diría luego de que rompiera el beso con…

—Al fin, Justin Finch-Fletchley —murmuró Cedric contra él —al fin.


	2. Orden del Fenix

**Orden del Fénix**.

* * *

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

La idea había sido acogida con reticencia por muchos. Ojoloco sobre todo y Albus sabía que muchos creían que definitivamente él, Dumbledore, había perdido la chaveta. Quizás sí estaba un poco más loco de lo habitual, pero eso no lo hacía insano, simplemente lo hacía más él. Sea como fuere, él era el jefe y nadie lo cuestionaba. Desde la fecha, la Orden del Fénix le daba la bienvenida a una nueva amiga: la tecnología muggle.

"¿Y por qué la W está al lado de la E, y no de la Y?"

"¿Por qué la A no está junto a la B?"

"¿Qué es Shift?"

Preguntas, entre otras, que los miembros le hicieron la misma tarde en que cada uno recibió una computadora portátil. Albus respondió pacientemente a todas y utilizó muchas veces el hechizo reparo cuando muchos arrojaron, frustrados, la máquina contra el piso. Finalmente y con esa paciencia que solo el director de Hogwarts poseía fueron aceptando las nuevas normas, aunque lógicamente llevaría tiempo. Algunos como Sirius Black, condenado al encierro en su propia casa, vieron que eso les permitía un escape así que lo aceptaron. Varios otros seguían dudosos, pero Dumbledore sabía que a la larga darían el brazo a torcer.

Esa noche, solo en su despacho del castillo y aprovechando que los retratos de antiguos directores dormían. Albus abrió su nuevo aparato y navegó por internet buscando cosas. Las fue guardando perfectamente en una carpeta de archivos que había creado. Mirando todo a través de sus anteojos en forma de medialuna agradecía eso. Los muggles eran personas de criterio y se alegraba de admirarlos. Había mucho que admirar de la gente sin magia, aunque los del otro bando no creyeran igual.

Por ejemplo la creación de páginas para adultos. Podía haber sobrepasado los cien años, pero seguía siendo humano y sus gustos estaban tan claros como en su juventud. Miró a sus espaldas, no fuese a ser cosa que Phineas Black hubiera despertado, pero no. Sonrió mientras mirada esa página de porno gay con aprecio.

Sabía que de haber sido joven, el rubio ese musculoso que aparecía en la pantalla no se le habría escapado. Guardó esa foto también en una carpeta que decía "Confidencial". Si alguien la abriera… Pero no. No pasaría. O eso creía.

El pequeño secreto porno de Albus estaba a salvo. Casi.

* * *

**_Severus Snape_**

Estaba tirado en la cama hecho bolita dispuesto a lanzarse un obvliate hacia él mismo. Nunca Albus debió haberle pedido que transfiriera un archivo de su notebook a la suya. Nunca hubiera visto ese "confidencial". No es que Snape fuera un imbécil que no se hubiera dado cuenta que el Director tenía el gusto de pasear por la vereda de enfrente, lo sospechaba, pero ver ese archivo fue más de lo que hubiera querido saber. Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas donde estaban.

Olvidándose, u obligándose a olvidar, trató de concentrarse en sus asuntos. Estimaba y era capaz de dar la vida por Dumbledore así que por eso dejaría las cosas como estaban. Si hubiera sido Black hubiera desparramado la noticia así como había hecho con la condición de Lupin, pero no con Dumbledore, eso jamás. Después de todo, él también tenía sus secretos y Albus jamás había dicho ni una palabra.

Snape sobreponiéndose al ver a dos hombres juntos "amándose" en una foto, abrió su propio ordenador y comenzó a escribir. Tenía un pequeño blog secreto que se llamaba "Príncipe Mestizo" y cuya foto de fondo era una lila. Nada demasiado original, lo sabía, pero él era el príncipe y la lila representaba a ya sabía quién.

Abrió el blog y escribió una entrada, era otro poema de amor de amor dedicado a la madre de Harry Potter. Habían pasado muchos años pero ese amor seguía vivo ahí. Como una brasa sin apagar. Que lo tildaran de cursi no le importaba, pero ¿Quién tildaría de cursi al maestro de las pociones? Descontaría puntos o hablaría secamente al que lo insinuara y un castigo tampoco vendría mal. Pero era cauto y no sospecharía nadie.

"Cuando la luna aparece y el día se hace noche,

las estrellas titilantes repiten tu nombre: Lily… Lily"

Pulsó enviar y lo publicó. Había millones de blogs en el espacio así que alguien encontrara eso, era remoto. Durmió soñando, afortunadamente para él, con la roja cabellera de Evans y no con el porno de Dumbledore.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que alguien había comentado su entrada.

"Oh, Quejicus, qué romántico…"

Snape arrugó la nariz. Black de mierda, maldito él y todo su ser. Maldito internet y la falta de privacidad.

* * *

**_Alastor Moody_**

Alguien había osado a hacerlo. Alguien pagaría caro esa actitud. Alastor Moody golpeó su escritorio con el puño haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran. El prestigioso auror que había llenado Azkaban él solo, o eso se comentaba, estaba furioso.

—¡Me han hackeado! —bramó enfurecido.

Ojoloco, paranoico de su intimidad y seguridad desde hacía muchos años, había comprobado recién que su cuenta de correo electrónico había sido usurpada por otro. Nunca había confiado en esas cosas muggles, pero se había dejado convencer por su gran amigo Albus acerca de eso y así le había ido… tenía ganas de agarrar por la barba a Dumbledore y sacudírsela un poco.

Terror_de_Azkaban ya no era suyo. Alguien había logrado filtrarse por la red y ahora sus secretos más íntimos estaban ante la vista de vaya a saberse quién. ¿Y si enviaban por cadena sus planes? ¿Y si alguien leía las suscripciones a las revistas electrónicas que había pedido? O peor aún, si alguien leía su correspondencia con…

Su ojo azul eléctrico dio vueltas en su cuenca con furia. Podía ver los circuitos y chips del computador, pero no podía ver quién había sido su usurpador. Maldijo en voz alta. Era de la vieja escuela, para él nada mejor que una lechuza para comunicarse o quizás un patronus. Incluso un vociferador o un contacto cara a cara. ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? Antes las reuniones de la Orden eran en Grimmould Place pero desde que Dumbledore había adoptado la tecnología ahora hacían videollamadas donde a veces había que repetir las cosas porque alguno se caía de la comunicación.

Alastor pensó, no sin razón, que la tecnología era inestable y poco segura y tenía la misma capacidad de confianza que la que él pondría en Voldemort. Claro, después el loco era él. Lo habían hackeado y eso lo había vuelto de la cabeza, solamente quedaba una cosa por hacer: estar en alerta permanente.


	3. Mortífagos

**Mortífagos**.

* * *

**_Barty Crouch jr._**

Terror_de_Azkaban . Lo había averiguado con una facilidad asombrosa y la contraseña también. ¡Vamos! Que para un cerebro como el suyo adivinar la contraseña del loco de Moody había sido una tontería. Le bastó solamente con estudiar un serie de posibilidades, aceptar unas, descartar otras y ¡magia! Ahí había tenido acceso al correo del gran Alastor. El grandísimo cabrón de Moody.

Barty sonrió cuando pudo hacerlo. Ante sus ojos marrones estaba gran cantidad de datos que seguro su señor oscuro valoraría mucho, pero había otros que…

—¿Moody se manda correo con...?

El joven mortífago se echó a reír aunque después frunció la nariz con un gesto de asco. Sí, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito pero con un poco de buen gusto… sacudió la cabeza apartando esa imagen mental que podría causarle pesadillas y nauseas.

Los pasos de su maldito padre le hizo ponerse atento. Ya se encargaría de su estricto progenitor al que secretamente odiaba porque sus ideas eran diferentes a las suyas y porque su corazón de piedra lo había condenado primero a una estancia en Azkaban y luego a más de una década bajo el maleficio Imperius, pero había salido victorioso de ambas.

Leyó con cuidado cada correo, recopilando información sobre sus temas allí escritos. Bastaría para confiarle eso a su amo. Por ahora… Luego Barty volvió a leer el otro tema ¿Sabría el viejo Dumbledore que su amigo estaba…? La cosa le resultaba tan bizarra que no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada.

Esa noche, tal como creyó, soñó con esos dos. La imagen grabada en su cerebro fue suficiente para reforzar sus ideas. Se preguntó si cuando adoptara la apariencia de Moody debería… Ew. Barty las prefería morenas o pelirrojas y de carácter fuerte y dominante… Haría lo que tuviera que hacer por su señor. Pero todo tenía un límite y cumplir de amante con la amante de Moody, no.

* * *

**_Narcissa Malfoy_**

Draco estaba en Hogwarts y Lucius dormía. Narcissa no podía hacerlo porque últimamente había una cosa que pesaba sobre su rubia cabeza. Nunca debió haberlo hecho, ella lo sabía. Cissy era una dama aristócrata con una imagen pública de esposa fiel y mujer refinada, nada de ello era mentira, pero la verdad es que la adquisición de esa notebook por parte de su marido había provocado en ella tal curiosidad que había despertado en su persona un lado un tanto morboso.

No podía ni tenia derecho a quejarse ¿Qué mujer no querría un marido como Lucius? No era tonta y sabía que más de una bruja lo había mirado con ganas, lo que provocaba en ella cierto orgullo de que Lucius le perteneciera. Pero…

Narcissa se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el lujoso escritorio que había en su mansión. El camisón blanco de seda siguió sus movimientos cuando se deslizó furtivamente. Encendió su varita y dejó que la luz iluminara su recorrido. La puerta emitió un chirrido cuando se abrió, ahí sobre esa mesa de caoba lustrada estaba su tentación. Se sentó en la silla, abrió el portátil y tipeó un página web.

Nadie sospecharía que la esposa del millonario Lucius Malfoy tenía un pequeño vicio. Y es que traseros masculinos punto com hacía la delicia de cualquier mujer y Cissy lo había comprobado. Hizo click en una de las fotos y sonrió.

«Merlín bendiga los traseros de los hombres —pensó.»

* * *

**_Bellatrix Lestrange_**

Despiadada, sanguinaria, brutal y totalmente loca era Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermosa y psicópata en iguales proporciones. Leal hasta la médula y con un odio a los sangre sucia y muggles que harían ver a casi cualquiera de los otros mortífagos como un bebé de pecho. Había sido de las que más fuertemente se había opuesto a usar tecnología de los "asquerosos" pero con el tiempo fue admitiendo, y sería lo único que admitiría de esos, que era útil.

Amaba varias cosas del mundo virtual, entre ellos los juegos online que le permitían alimentar su lado sádico y gustaba de rebanar cabezas, cercenar personajes, torturarlos y hacerlos sufrir las veces que quisiera sin que ello implicara que corría peligro de volver a Azkaban. Nadie iba preso por jugar a matar. Cierto que había un placer mucho más gratificante cuando todo eso lo hacía en la vida real, pero en momentos de ocio estaba buena bueno también y no le llevaba esfuerzo alguno.

Otro placer que sentía Bella en todo eso era que podía comunicarse con su señor más seguido. A veces le hablaba por horas en el chat aunque a menudo él le respondía con monosílabos o de una forma tajante aunque sabía que se trataba de ella. Y que ella y nadie más haría las cosas más increíbles por ese hombre son rasgos de reptil. Pero Bellatrix no se dejaba abatir por la evidente falta de interés de Voldemort hacia su persona.

Tenía un amor obsesivo por su amo y trataba de demostrárselo cada vez que podía. En el último cumpleaños de su señor y que coincidía con Fin de Año, por ejemplo, ella misma se había encargado de los festejos y la celebración había consistido en colgar del techo un par de muggles para cual piñata y a base de crucios todos, pero especialmente Voldemort pudieran divertirse. Había sido un éxito y eso la había hecho sentirse satisfecha.

Pero ¡Ay, si Bella supiera!... Voldemort carente de amor, excepto para sí mismo, no veía esos gestos más que como si viniera de un discípulo a su maestro. Un gesto y nada más. Esa misma noche, Voldemort le respondió a algo que ella le había escrito:

—Querida Bellatrix… Te quiero como amiga...


End file.
